


【盾冬】Aqua Marine

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿银今年也躺在盾冬坑底：『太太我想看小人鱼吧唧和盾盾，吧唧没有断手，虽然好多人写过了还是想看软软的吧唧和盾盾水里啪啪啪啦，秀恩爱』</p><p> </p><p>久等了！感謝阿銀的點梗！<br/>有關於人魚的私設定、AU、時代不明、吧唧軟萌小人魚是用水做的（很愛哭的意味）<br/>有點半強制，不過是甜文，能接受再往下看吧<br/>有啪啪啪也有秀恩愛，不過……讓我來寫人魚的話就是這種感覺，希望不嫌棄（掩面）</p><p>又爆字數了……不小心破萬字還請慢慢看</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Aqua Marine

　

　

晴朗無雲的午後，史蒂夫一如往常的帶著素描本來到了海岸邊。

這裡是私人的海灘，所有人為這座濱海城市最有錢最有勢力的東尼史塔克。

不過其實這座海灘真正的主人是史蒂夫以及他的愛人，因為史蒂夫早已在近百年前就與東尼已過世的父親霍華德簽定了契約。

任由自己在陽光下閃耀著的金髮被海風隨意吹撫著，史蒂夫信步走到了一座突出於海面上的岩石坐了下來。

海面在耀眼的陽光下波光粼粼，史蒂夫攤開素描本，取出畫具，一雙如天空般蔚藍的眼眸目不轉睛地凝視著不遠處，正在波浪間嬉戲著的棕髮青年。

全身赤裸著，猶如魚兒般在海水中悠游著的棕髮青年正是史蒂夫的愛人，他的巴奇。

雖然已經活過了百年，然而史蒂夫跟巴奇的外表年齡都在很早前就停留在二十幾歲的青年模樣。

史蒂夫並沒有出聲，只是凝視著巴奇，然後將他的模樣透過自己手上的畫筆記錄在素描本上。

悠游了一會，感受到了炙熱的目光，巴奇停了下來，轉頭朝向目光的來源。

「史蒂夫！」當他發現到史蒂夫的存在時，臉上立刻綻放出燦爛的笑容，對著微笑望著自己的史蒂夫揮舞著右手。

望著巴奇擺動著雙腳掀起浪花，朝著自己游過來的景象，史蒂夫不禁像是注視著什麼耀眼的事物般微笑著瞇起了雙眼。

在海中優游自在的巴奇有著一對修長結實的雙腿，任誰也不會想到，那雙腳曾經是一雙魚尾。

在史蒂夫的記憶中，巴奇的魚尾是碧色的鱗片，在海水中會呈現美麗的藍綠色。就像巴奇哭泣時落下的淚珠所凝結而成的海藍寶石一樣。

但現在的巴奇已經不再是人魚了，他被史蒂夫變成了人類，就在這座海灘上。

那是在將近百年前的事了。

那時候，雖然這片海灘還不是私人的，然而由於地處偏僻，位處於整個海岸線的最邊緣，被巨大的岩石圍著。平時人煙稀少。除了史蒂夫以外，幾乎沒人會來這裡。

史蒂夫是個從嬰兒時期就被拋棄在教堂門口的孤兒，在有記憶以來，他就一直是孤單一人。

像史蒂夫那種孤兒，正是最適合欺負的目標。不過史蒂夫天生的個性也是不服輸，別人打他一拳，他就回一拳，絕不會姑息也不會過火。所以日子一久，也沒有人會找他麻煩，他也樂得輕鬆。

史蒂夫並不因自己是孤兒而自怨自艾，反而更加努力的生存著。到處打零工維生。而他最大的興趣就是做畫，所以一有閒錢就會拿去買畫具。

他會畫風景、街景、人物。其中他最喜歡的就是大海與天空。

本就獨來獨往的史蒂夫是在無意中來到這座海灘的。而他幾乎是一見到就深深愛上了這裡的景色，從此他就幾乎一有空就會來到這裡，望著這片大海，在素描本上描繪著海天一色的畫面。

史蒂夫的素描本上有很長一段時間，都是海與天空，一直到他遇到了巴奇。

史蒂夫永遠忘不了，當他第一眼見到巴奇時他內心裡的感受。

那是在一場罕見的暴風雨過後的第二天清晨，史蒂夫來到海邊時，海灘上到處布滿了被沖上岸的東西。

而一條人魚就仰躺著擱淺在沙灘上。

人魚的體型看上去像是二十歲出頭的青年，赤裸著的上身是健康的小麥色以及恰到好處的肌肉，勻稱的腹肌腰線以下是藍綠色的魚尾，面容被散亂的棕色髮絲遮住，有些看不清。

史蒂夫一開始還以為這條人魚已經死了，然而仔細一看，雖然似乎雙眼緊閉著，但他的胸膛緩慢的起伏

史蒂夫驚訝的望著昏迷的人魚，慢慢的走了過去，蹲了下來。凝望了好一會後才像是被蠱惑似的伸手撈起了披散在人魚臉上的棕色髮絲。雖然看得出來是男性，卻有著不可思議的魅力，讓史蒂夫宛如著迷般的盯著看。

忽然間，長而捲的睫毛顫動著，往上掀起，映入史蒂夫眼簾的，是讓他錯覺到彷彿潛入了深海般的灰藍色。

那雙有些渙散的灰藍眨了眨後，突然瞪大，緊接著近在耳邊的驚叫聲讓史蒂夫差點以為自己耳膜要被震破了。

「嗚哇！！」人魚大叫了一聲後，猛地撐起手肘，迅速往後退，但是魚尾在沙灘上行動不便，而且似乎刮傷了些，只見人魚突然皺起了眉，面露痛苦的神色。

不知道為什麼，這隻人魚的這種表情讓史蒂夫感到心裡一疼，連忙伸出雙手晃了晃表示自己沒有敵意，並露出善意的微笑，溫言安撫：「沒事，你別怕！我不會對你怎麼樣，我只是看到你倒在這裡所以才過來看看的……真的，請你相信我，不要再往後退了。」

人魚緊張的盯著史蒂夫看了一會，像是想看出史蒂夫話中的真誠，見史蒂夫似乎真的不像是要傷害他的模樣，他才放鬆了警戒。

感覺到人魚對自己沒有戒心後，史蒂夫才小心翼翼的問道：「需要我幫你送回海裡嗎？」

史蒂夫的話讓人魚有些驚訝的眨了眨大而圓的眼睛，望著史蒂夫的笑容，緩緩點了點頭。

得到允許後，史蒂夫馬上把他打橫抱了起來，魚尾觸手光滑冰涼，人類的上身卻是柔軟溫熱，史蒂夫心臟忍不住漏跳了一拍。他趕緊揮去內心奇怪的想法，快步走至海水裡，然後鬆開了手。

浮起身軀，人魚在水中扭動了一會後，轉過身，凝視著史蒂夫。

然後，人魚對他露出的笑容竟讓史蒂夫打從心底覺得這才是他所見過最美的事物，心臟也開始不規則的跳動。

並沒發現史蒂夫的異樣，人魚歪著頭，開口問道：「你真是個怪人，看到人魚都不會驚訝嗎？」

從人魚的嘴裡發出的嗓音低沉而柔軟，聽起來是那麼的舒服，史蒂夫呆了一會後，才有些慌張的紅了臉回道：「呃……我想那是因為我驚訝的時候你還在昏迷。」

史蒂夫的回答讓人魚愣了一下，然後大笑出聲。

「哈哈！你真有趣，跟他們說的可怕人類都不一樣，」人魚笑得像是孩子般，魚尾在水中來回拍動，微笑著對史蒂夫伸出手，「謝謝你救了我……我是巴奇。」

史蒂夫傻傻的盯著那甜蜜的笑容，無意識的伸出手回握。

老天，這手的觸感真是難以形容的柔軟。史蒂夫忍不住在心底感動的想著。

握著史蒂夫的手，巴奇睜著一雙閃著期待光芒的藍眼，嘴角彎起漂亮的弧線問道：「不介意讓我知道救命恩人的名字嗎？」

史蒂夫覺得自己就要陷入那雙像是海水般深邃卻又純真的眼神，好不容易才正住心神，撫平加快的心跳，微笑著回道：「當然……我是史蒂夫。」

「史蒂夫！」而巴奇完全沒有察覺到，只是笑得很開心的抱住了史蒂夫，「我想跟你做朋友，好嗎？」

雖然全身都因此而浸濕，史蒂夫卻只感覺得內心溫暖而充實，就像是一直空虛的大洞，終於被填補了的感受讓他差點落下淚來，情不自禁的回抱了巴奇，邊小聲的呢喃著巴奇的名字，邊說道：「……好……當然好……」

從那一天開始，史蒂夫的人生終於不再孤單。

對有記憶以來就沒有家人、也沒有朋友，一直都是孤身一人的史蒂夫來說，巴奇就是他唯一的朋友，他甚至在內心裡已經把他當成了唯一的家人。

在遇到巴奇之後，史蒂夫生命中最重要且最愛的事就是到海邊與巴奇見面。巴奇會跟毫不吝惜的同他分享海中世界的所有事物，也會充滿好奇的詢問史蒂夫關於陸地上的事。

每次，他們見面時，巴奇都會游到史蒂夫身邊，撈起被海水浸濕的棕髮，將濕淋淋的頭靠在史蒂夫的膝蓋上，笑著望向史蒂夫，張著一雙與海水同色的眼眸，天真無邪地問道：「你在畫什麼？」

而史蒂夫每次都會微笑著回答，「畫你。」

即使史蒂夫的回答每一次都一樣，卻總是會讓巴奇笑得很甜。史蒂夫不知道該用什麼樣的言語才能形容巴奇笑容的美好甜蜜。

有時候，史蒂夫會在心底幻想與巴奇接吻的景象，甚或更進一步。然而史蒂夫並不敢讓巴奇知道自己對他有非分之想。他害怕會因此失去巴奇。只要他們一直是彼此最好的朋友，只要這樣就夠了。

命運的轉折發生在史蒂夫27歲那一年。

那一年城裡流行黑死病，死了將近一半的人，而史蒂夫也毫無意外的染上了。

雖然很想在死前見巴奇一面，但他不知道黑死病會不會傳染給巴奇，所以史蒂夫只能躺在隔離用的小木屋中等待著死亡的到來。

史蒂夫並不害怕死亡，人總有一死，不管是誰、不管是早是晚。

他只是遺憾跟巴奇相處的時間太短。

如果知道自己死了，巴奇是否會為了自己而哭？聽說人魚的眼淚會化成珍貴的海藍寶石。史蒂夫閉著眼睛虛弱的喘息著，在腦海中想像從巴奇眼中落下寶石的景象。既覺得那必定很美，又不希望讓巴奇因自己而落淚。

就在史蒂夫為了自己的矛盾而感到可笑時，原本被封閉的小屋門突然碰的一聲被用力撞開，史蒂夫驚訝的轉過頭去，當看到闖進來的人是誰時，有那麼一瞬間他還以為自己是因為太想念巴奇而看到了幻覺。

大口喘著氣出現在門口，看起來驚慌失措的棕髮男人正是他直到剛才為止都在想著的－－

「……巴奇？」

神啊，這是你給我死前的恩惠嗎？史蒂夫不可思議的望著巴奇用著兩隻腳快步朝自己走來，「我終於找到你了，史蒂夫……」

看到史蒂夫虛弱的躺在床上，像是隨時都會死的模樣，巴奇臉上的表情像是隨時都會哭出來。

「我不會讓你死的……」焦急的用帶著哭腔的聲音說著，巴奇從自己的口袋裡掏出了一個用絲質手帕包成的東西，手忙腳亂的攤開來，展示出裡頭的白色粉末，然後湊到了史蒂夫嘴邊，急聲說道：「史蒂夫，快吃下去！這什麼病都可以治的！相信我！」

不管那是什麼，史蒂夫從不可能懷疑巴奇，所以他毫不猶豫的勉力張開嘴，讓巴奇把粉末倒入自己口中。

然後，巴奇從腰間口袋取出一袋水，仰頭喝了一口後，對著史蒂夫的嘴，餵了下去。

溫熱柔軟的感觸讓史蒂夫忍不住睜大了雙眼，看著近在眼前那張著一片薄薄水膜的灰藍，將口中的液體跟粉末都吞了下去。

接著巴奇退了開來，失去了巴奇的體溫讓史蒂夫有點失望，但看到巴奇不安又焦急的盯著自己看，又覺得既心疼又欣慰。

不一會後，隨著一股從胃中逐漸擴散至四肢百骸的熱，史蒂夫暮地感受到原本侵蝕著自己的痛苦突然消失無蹤，驚奇的坐起身來，望著自己的雙手跟全身。

「太好了！史蒂夫嗚嗚嗚……太好了……太好了……」

看到史蒂夫恢復了健康的模樣，巴奇又哭又笑的緊緊抱住了他。

……啊，所以，人魚的眼淚真的會變成寶石。

望著散落在地面及床上，並且依然從巴奇臉上不斷掉落地面的藍綠色寶石，史蒂夫終於確定這不是夢也不是神蹟。恐怕是巴奇利用了什麼方法變成人類。

「你為什麼……？」輕輕撫拍著巴奇的背，等到巴奇哭得沒那麼厲害之後，史蒂夫才開口詢問。

雖然史蒂夫並沒有問的很清楚，但巴奇理所當然知道他問的是什麼，他抱著史蒂夫抽抽噎噎的說著：「我去找布魯斯……啊，他是我所認識最厲害的藥師了……拿到了可以暫時變為人類的藥……因為我聽說人類的城市正在流行瘟疫，而你又突然好幾天沒出現……我好擔心……就拜託他……讓我暫時變成人類……」

「暫時？大概有多久？」

「太陽落下前。」

巴奇的回答讓史蒂夫忍不住偷偷覺得有些可惜，在心中暗罵了自己之後又再問道：「你是怎麼找到我的？」

「我到處找，到處問……問了每一個我所遇到的人類。」

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫現在才注意到，巴奇赤裸的雙腳上全都是擦傷跟撞傷，有些還在流血，可以想像巴奇在找到這裡之前是走了多少路，問了多少人才終於找到了自己。

更何況，巴奇是人魚。史蒂夫無法想像他突然擁有了人類的雙腳時，是怎麼學習走路的，想必是很艱辛的吧，然而他卻為了史蒂夫，走到了這裡來。

一想到這裡，史蒂夫再也無法抑制內心的感動與激盪。情不自禁的將巴奇緊緊擁入懷中，吻了他。

面對史蒂夫突兀的行動，巴奇先是驚訝的瞪大了雙眼，但很快的閉了起來，安靜而順從的接受史蒂夫的吻。

即使史蒂夫笨拙又性急的撬開了巴奇的唇，將舌頭長驅直入，巴奇依然毫無抵抗，只是伸出了顫抖的雙手有些遲疑的揪住了史蒂夫的上衣。

直到感受到溫熱的手掌滑進了上衣中，並在胸口遊走時，巴奇才彷彿驚醒過來般，用力推開了史蒂夫。

「……巴奇？」突如其來的拒絕讓史蒂夫內心一沉，驚疑的看向巴奇。

「不行……史蒂夫……我們不可以……對不起！」

巴奇雙眼泛著淚光，用力搖了搖頭後，轉身就往外跑走。

看著巴奇遠離的背影，史蒂夫無力去追，只是深深沉浸在懊悔、抱歉與心痛中。

為了救他，巴奇費盡千辛萬苦才找到這裡，拯救了他，他卻強硬又無禮的破壞了他們之間的友誼。

因為巴奇的無反抗，史蒂夫被沖昏了頭，一時之間還以為巴奇也是跟他一樣，對自己抱持著同樣的感情，然而看樣子一切都是他弄錯了。

雖然病好了，但史蒂夫依然不敢再去找巴奇。

然而沒有巴奇的日子讓史蒂夫過得渾渾噩噩，心裡就像缺了一個大洞一般。

像個幽魂般的生活過了幾天後，就在史蒂夫坐在教堂裡發呆時，一個溫和柔軟的男性嗓音叫住了他。

「你好……可以打擾你嗎？」

史蒂夫看了過去，褐色的捲髮，臉上帶著一副眼鏡的青年站在他的身後。青年的身材修長，有些貓背，臉上掛著柔和的笑容，看上去給人一種很溫厚謙和的感覺。

史蒂夫從未見過這個人。

在史蒂夫帶著疑問的目光下，青年開口說道：「你就是史蒂夫吧？我是布魯斯……巴奇的朋友。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

史蒂夫狂奔著。

朝著那片海灘的方向。

布魯斯所說的話在他的腦內不斷激盪著。

『你知道……巴奇給你吃的是什麼嗎？那不是一般的藥……那是只有王室才能取得的千年才能凝結而成的真珠……巴奇偷走後，把真珠磨成粉，給你吃下。』

從布魯斯臉上的表情中可以看得出來他是真心的關心著巴奇。

『而巴奇他……將會因此接受處罰……最嚴重的狀況下有可能是死刑……他不想讓你知道，但今天是他最後一天的自由之日了。我想為了不留下遺憾，你們還是見個面比較好。』

「巴奇！！」一路狂奔至他所熟悉的那片海灘，史蒂夫迎著強勢的海風，對著大海嘶吼著，「巴奇－－－！！你如果聽得到我就過來這裡！巴奇！！我求你！求你出來讓我看看你！」

史蒂夫聲嘶力竭的喊著巴奇的名字，一直到他所盼望的人影終於從海中浮現。

「史蒂夫……」

巴奇垂著雙眉，像是很抱歉又像是很委屈的模樣讓史蒂夫心都痛了起來。他三步併作兩步的衝進海裡，緊抱住巴奇，「我都聽布魯斯說了！你怎麼那麼傻！我不值得你為我犧牲！」

在史蒂夫的懷中，巴奇小聲的說道：「你值得的……史蒂夫……你是我最好的朋友。」

不知該怎麼表達內心對巴奇的感激與愛憐，史蒂夫激動的將巴奇打橫抱起，轉身往海岸上走去。

巴奇驚慌的擺動著魚尾掀起了浪花，並扭動掙扎著急問：「史蒂夫？！你要做什麼！」

「跟我走！巴奇！我帶你離開海洋，他們就無法傷害你了！」

「不行！史蒂夫，我必須接受應得的懲罰……更何況我無法離開海水太久……」

史蒂夫停下了腳步，沉默的凝視著巴奇

「……史蒂夫？」

被突然之間失去了表情的史蒂夫無言凝視著的巴奇，對隱藏在那雙蔚藍中，即將爆發而出的情愫感到恐慌，忍不住有些害怕的呼喚著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫凝視著巴奇很久後，像是突然下定了什麼決心般，展露出彷彿豁出了一切的笑容。

「……你知道吧？」史蒂夫抱著巴奇，走到了他一直都坐在上面畫著巴奇的那座岩石邊，將巴奇輕輕地放到岩石上，撫摸著巴奇的臉頰低聲說道：「要怎麼把人魚永久變成人類的方法。」

睜大了雙眼，巴奇震驚地望著史蒂夫。

剛才離去前，在史蒂夫激動且必死的詢問下，布魯斯才勉強開口告知。一隻人魚如果攝取了人類肉體的一部分之後，可以暫時變為人類。而若是所攝取的是血與精的話，人魚將會永遠成為人類，並與那個給予他精血的人平分生命。

一百年就各五十年、五十年就各二十五年。

「巴奇，你早就知道，所以那時候你才會拒絕我，對嗎？」

「史蒂夫……」

巴奇不知所措的望著眼前明明是笑容卻讓他渾身一陣冷顫的金髮男人。

他從沒想過自己居然會有覺得史蒂夫很可怕的一天。

「啊？！」

就在巴奇因史蒂夫的異變而不知所措的時候，史蒂夫的手掌突然覆在了巴奇下腹魚尾與人類上身交界處凹線上的一處小突起，瞬間一股強烈且陌生的感受像是電流般讓巴奇全身一震，忍不住發出驚呼。

所有人魚都是雙性，在腰線下的凹陷處－－相當於人類的股間處－－有一小處突起，他們的性器官就藏在裡面，通常狀況下只有在情慾被挑起的狀況下才會顯露出來。

「不要！史蒂夫！不可以！」

察覺到了史蒂夫的意圖，巴奇驚慌的想要推開史蒂夫，魚尾不停拍打著海水發出啪答啪答的聲響，濺起了不小的水花。然而史蒂夫卻紋風不動，只是執著的用手愛撫著巴奇的私密處，直到隱藏在鱗片下的性器不受控制的緩緩勃起，並露出了更下方的一處粉嫩的肉縫。

「啊……不……」看著連自己都很少看過的性器官在史蒂夫的注視下顫抖著，巴奇羞恥的遮住了自己的臉，滿臉通紅。

吻著巴奇顫抖的唇，史蒂夫真摯的表白出自己一直隱藏的感情，「我愛你，巴奇……你不想跟我永遠在一起嗎？」

「我……我……我也愛你……」有些遲疑，但巴奇還是選擇了將自己真正的感情告白出來，並強調著，「可是我不能分走你的生命……」

「我不在乎，沒有你的生命，沒什麼好捨不得的。」

柔聲說著，史蒂夫卻強硬的用手指用力刺入了巴奇勃起下的肉縫內。

「啊！」

從未有人進入過的部位被硬生生撕扯的感受讓巴奇僵直著身軀，發出一聲痛苦的悲鳴，掙扎的更加厲害。

然而，一切掙扎都是徒勞無功。

史蒂夫執拗的吻著巴奇，一邊用手掌撫慰著巴奇勃起的性器，並用手指開拓著緊窄卻又柔軟的濕熱內壁。

撕裂般的疼痛與陌生的快感同時襲擊著巴奇，讓他不由自主的扭動、抽搐，雙手緊緊揪著史蒂夫的衣物，拼命搖著頭，眼淚不停往下墜。

「不……啊……啊……」

違抗著主人的意志，巴奇的肉體在史蒂夫強制的行為下，依然清楚感受到了性的快感。柱身抖動著從頂端滲出了水珠，小穴的甬道內部收縮蠕動，並開始自主分泌出濕潤黏滑的半透明液體，在手指模仿著性交的進出下發出了羞恥的水聲。

在史蒂夫的努力下，內部被迫打開來的疼痛逐漸退去，取而代之的是巴奇從未體驗過的舒服感受，不斷從被侵入、被撫慰的部位傳來，讓他張大了嘴，發出隱藏著喜悅的啜泣，任由淚水跟唾液不受控制的落下。

在史蒂夫執拗的攻勢下，被強迫而來的高潮席捲了巴奇。

「啊啊！」

在巴奇弓身尖叫並抽搐著從性器射出了白濁後，小穴也跟著痙攣收縮著，湧出溫熱的液體並緊緊咬住了史蒂夫的手指。

「哈啊……啊……嗯……」

因雙重的高潮，巴奇有些迷茫地閉著雙眼，大口喘息著，然而在感受到手指抽出後，取而代之抵在入口處的火熱後，他又回過神來再度開始扭動著身體，但史蒂夫堅定的抱住他，一點一點，確實而殘忍的，將粗大的陰莖擠進了那處小小的洞裡。

「啊……嗚……不……史蒂……啊啊啊！」

被史蒂夫進入的時候，巴奇哭得很厲害，並不只是因為疼痛－－雖然的確有些酸脹疼痛－－更多的是，與最愛之人結合的無上喜悅、以及之後自己將分走史蒂夫生命的恐慌及懼怕，這些複雜又矛盾的心理在那雙灰藍色的眼眸中匯聚成了眼淚。

史蒂夫將陰莖整根沒入後，低頭捧起哭得不成樣子的巴奇的臉，一邊道歉一邊吻著他，並開始了緩慢的進出。

一開始為了不傷到巴奇而溫和的律動，在感覺到巴奇的身體逐漸適應並明顯的因快感而扭動之後，史蒂夫抽插的速度跟力道越來越猛烈。

隨著史蒂夫快速而有力的在他的下身激烈進出，被強力搖晃著的巴奇眼中的水珠不斷化成一顆又一顆的海藍寶石，從緋紅的臉頰滾落，有些滾落岩石上有些墜入海洋。

史蒂夫緊緊擁抱著低聲啜泣的巴奇，吻著他、在他耳邊低訴著他的名字以及那近乎狂暴的愛與渴望，挺動著腰臀，將自己的粗硬的性器在那處不可思議的濕熱天堂中激烈的進出摩擦。

「嗯……嗯……」

被快感籠罩著全身的巴奇也環抱著他的肩膀下意識的回應著史蒂夫的吻，魚尾在粗熱的堅挺摩擦而過自身內部敏感點時，因快感而在海面下不由自主的顫抖擺動。

「史……史蒂夫……嗚嗚……啊、啊、啊！」

感受到體內進一步脹大的凶器，巴奇出於本能得知史蒂夫即將在自己的體內達到高潮，那代表了他將會把精液射進自己的身體裡，也就是說……史蒂夫的生命會被他奪走。

「不！不……不可以……史蒂夫……不要……嗯嗯嗯！」

在瀕臨高潮的前一瞬間，史蒂夫用力將陰莖頂入巴奇的最深處，並咬破了自己的舌頭，俯身吻住了巴奇，同時將自身的血跟精送至巴奇的體內。

充斥在口腔內的血腥味，以及灌滿甬道內的滾燙液體所帶來的刺激將巴奇推向了前所未有的巔峰。

由於難以想像的強烈快感，巴奇汗濕的肌膚泛著美麗的艷紅色，全身都不由自主的痙攣顫抖，性器射出了白濁，收縮的內壁大量的湧出了濕熱的液體，然後在一陣抽搐後閉上眼睛癱軟在史蒂夫的懷中。

短暫的失去了意識大概有幾分鐘，巴奇才在史蒂夫的懷抱中甦醒了過來。

當他醒來，看到史蒂夫臉上的欣喜，並順著他的視線往下，看到了自己的魚尾被一雙人類的雙腿取而代之的時候，強烈的悲傷、憤怒與自責湧上了巴奇的心頭，再也忍不住的放聲大哭。

他被史蒂夫變成人類了，他分走了史蒂夫的生命。這個既定的事實讓巴奇感到非常難過。

相較之下，史蒂夫卻是狂喜。

因為從此以後，他們都將分享著同一份生命，生死與共。這是多麼幸福的一件事。

毫不掩飾內心狂喜的史蒂夫緊抱著哭泣的巴奇溫柔的輕拍著他的背，彷彿就在方才對這條可憐的人魚施以性的暴行的人並不是他似的。

「你這混蛋……嗚……我不要……不要你死……我是為了什麼……才偷走真珠的……」

在史蒂夫的懷抱中巴奇緊閉著雙眼，全身都在顫抖，斷斷續續的哭喊。

現在，他的眼淚已經不再化為寶石，而是透明清澈的液體。

「對不起……巴奇……但我不可能放你離開……我愛你……我愛你……」史蒂夫吻去從那雙哭腫的泛紅眼角中不斷滑落的淚水，溫柔而深情的訴說著歉意與告白。

「別哭啦，巴奇。」突然間，一個陌生的聲音從不遠處傳來，兩人同時一震，猛地轉過頭去，一個紅髮跟一個金髮的人魚浮在海面上載浮載沉，似笑非笑的看著他們。

史蒂夫像是護著巴奇般的擋在他跟人魚之間，用著充滿敵意的眼神瞪著那兩個人魚，壓低了聲音，發出警告，「巴奇現在已經是人類，不是人魚，我不會讓你們帶他回去送審。」

「傻小子，你並不知道你那時候偷去給這傢伙吃的真珠有甚麼樣的能力吧，」然而毫不畏懼史蒂夫的殺氣，紅髮的女性人魚只是看著巴奇，指著史蒂夫說道：「那可不只是能夠治療所有疾病而已，還可以讓一般人獲得超乎常人四倍的生命。」

史蒂夫跟巴奇都愣住了。一時之間像是無法理解的以同樣的速率眨了眨眼。

「也就是說，如果他原本的生命是100年，那他就可以活400年。」金髮的男性人魚接過了紅髮人魚的話，補充說明，「就算你分走了一半，你們依然還是有200年。」

看著停止了哭泣的巴奇臉上逐漸化成驚喜的笑容，紅髮人魚嘆了口氣，「既然你變成人類了，只要你不進入海洋，我們就無法追捕你。」

「娜塔莎……」

「快跟著那個人類離開吧，我會跟他們說我沒找到你，你就這樣消失了。」

還沒等巴奇做出反應，史蒂夫就一把將巴奇打橫抱起，想是怕巴奇會不捨似地頭也不回的往岸上走去。

越過史蒂夫的肩膀，巴奇眼中帶著感謝與不捨的對著他的朋友們揮著右手，「謝謝你……娜塔莎……」

看著他的朋友們越來越遠，巴奇內心有些惆悵，但他抬頭看著史蒂夫的眼神，卻並沒有後悔，有的只是滿滿的愛戀。

在安靜的任由史蒂夫把自己抱著走了一會後，巴奇小聲的開口說道：「……我可以自己走。」

「但是……」

「我想跟你一起走。」

凝視著那雙清澈的灰藍，史蒂夫內心一陣激盪，小心而溫柔的放下了巴奇。

在史蒂夫的攙扶下，巴奇雖有些步履不穩，依然一步一步的踏著腳步。

兩人雙手交握，並肩走在沙灘上，留下了成對的腳印。

他們都知道，從此以後他們就會永遠一直一起走下去。

走一百年、走兩百年。

如此的幸福。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

光陰飛逝，轉眼間，百年的時間就這麼匆匆過去。

史蒂夫跟巴奇現在住在距離海岸五分鐘距離的紅磚瓦屋裡。

這是史蒂夫跟霍華德史塔克簽訂的契約。

這座海灘屬於史蒂夫跟巴奇。代價是巴奇的海藍寶石。

為了雖變為人類卻依然熱愛海洋的巴奇，史蒂夫去拜訪了這整座城市裡最有錢的商人－－霍華德史塔克，讓他把這片海灘圍住，讓其他的人魚進不來，不會有任何人魚能來到這片只屬於巴奇跟史蒂夫的海裡，對巴奇造成任何威脅。

即使在霍華德死後，契約也依然履行。東尼史塔克並沒有過問為何史蒂夫跟巴奇不會變老，只要史蒂夫能定期提供足量的寶石，他們就可以一直擁有這座海灘。

雖然巴奇已經不再是人魚，他的眼淚也無法再度化成海藍寶石，然而那一次的結合過程中所產生的寶石足以讓史蒂夫跟巴奇好好的活上兩百年沒有問題。

海風吹撫著，史蒂夫瞇起雙眼凝視著巴奇在水中朝著自己游過來。

游到了史蒂夫身邊，巴奇撈起被海水浸濕的長髮，將濕淋淋的頭靠在史蒂夫的膝蓋上，笑著望向史蒂夫。

「你在畫什麼？」如此問著的巴奇，雙眼依舊帶著漂亮的藍綠色光芒，笑容幸福而甜蜜。

「畫你。」史蒂夫微微一笑，俯身吻著巴奇，輕聲回答了巴奇

他們說著百年來不斷重複的對白，相視而笑

百年前，他們在這片海洋相遇。

百年後，他們依然在這裡。

 

 

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

可惜巴奇不會再掉寶石了

不然光是每次上床從巴奇眼中掉出來的寶石就足夠讓他們『躺著』賺了（毆


End file.
